Birdsong
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: Ikki'd always been wondering why Kazu had the most amazing lunches. It really wasn't fair! So, maybe, he would, you know, er, find out? … "Why the hell are you stalking me, Ikki?"  Ikkazu


-**birdsong**-

Pairing: Ikki x Kazu

Summary: Ikki'd always been wondering why Kazu had the most amazing lunches. It really wasn't fair! So, maybe, he would, you know, er, find out? … "Why the hell are you stalking me, Ikki?" [Ikkazu]

…

**-**_**Ikki, you cunning crow!**_**-**

Ikki smirked widely as he crept after the blond 'stealthily', keeping to the shadows like the dastardly crow his moniker was.

Kazu had no idea what was coming after him.

Not after he'd temptingly waved that bentō under his nose, causing saliva to pool in his mouth… Oh, the smells that emanated from that heavenly bentō box… The beautiful sight of perfectly cooked-then-cooled rice, glistening with slight condensation, dotted with black sesame seeds; the braised pork slices that were seasoned to perfection with sesame oil, salt, pepper (_and was that Korean ssamjang?)_; and the cubes of buttery, soft, golden potato… Ikki barely held back a shiver.

Oh, how he'd _love_ to sink his teeth into the soft, juicy slices of pork…

Ikki smirked again. Oh, yes, Kazu… He would learn all his secrets – and pry them out like a dentist pulling teeth out…

"Hey! I should probably do that!" He exclaimed, grinning.

The self-proclaimed 'God of A-Ts' scrambled for cover when Kazu turned around abruptly.

Shit!

After a couple of minutes of hiding- er, _taking cover_, he carefully peered around the garbage trash he hid behind. Kazu was nowhere in sight. … Maybe he ran for it?

He grinned.

Did he actually freak the blond out enough so that he'd run off-?

"AHH!" (Before you say anything - that was a manly scream. Not a girly one. _Manly. _Got it?)

"Why the hell are you stalking me, Ikki?"

The previously mentioned teenager grinned sheepishly at Kazu, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he'd fallen onto the ground at Kazu's feet. "Hi, Kazu." The 'Jet' didn't look very amused.

"What do you want?"

There was a moment of silence where the two teenagers stared at each other awkwardly.

Ikki suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "I WANT YOUR _SOOOUUULLL_!"

"Dude. Piss off."

**-**_**maybe it wasn't smart to say that Ikki…**_**-**

Ikki happily followed Kazu into his house, ignoring all his curses.

**-**_**let's hope Ikki didn't destroy everything!**_**-**

The blond opened his eyes slowly, groaning softly as he rubbed at his eyes, waking up with his ritualistic stretches. He arched his back as he stretched his arms above his head, toes curling as he felt sickening _cracks_ popping down his spine.

He closed his eyes as he let out an annoyed groan.

"Mm…"

His eyebrows scrunched up. He finally registered the _verybloodyannoying_ light that was _piercingstabbingripping_ into his retinas. He glared at the curtains with an unfocused glint in his eyes. Why were they letting light through? The whole _point_ of having _curtains_ were to keep light _out_.

He muttered soft curses under his breath, stumbling over his bed as he reached for the clock-

"Nngh-phff…"

He would deny it later, but Kazu let out a rather girly shriek.

"What the hell?" The blond's eyes were wide.

Underneath him, his knee planted directly on his chest, was Ikki.

Ikki.

Ikki.

Ikki!

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING THERE?

Kazu shook in slight fear as he took in the situation. Ikki was _shirtless_. _Kazu_ was shirtless. Kazu's pants were on the _other side of the room_. _Ikki_ didn't seem like he _had_ pants on.

… "Shit."

The blond scrambled away from Ikki, paling rapidly. He tumbled off his bed, somehow managing to get tangled into his blanket, dragging Ikki down with him, and getting the brunet's head buried in the crook of his neck.

Maybe this was all just some sick dream.

Kazu pinched himself.

"OW!"

The blond bit his lip worriedly as Ikki shifted slightly, curling around him, his arms going around his waist. He could feel chapped (but soft) lips against his neck. Maybe he needed to pinch himself again. Harder.

"OWWW!"

… Shit. This wasn't a dream.

(And if it was?)

(It wasn't a very nice dream.)

**-**_**poor Kazu… I hope you'll get yourself out of this!**_**-**

Ikki was having a nice dream.

A very nice dream.

He was floating with the clouds, with his A-Ts on his feet, and a harem of frisky, busty and lusty girls surrounding him.

"Heh," he smirked as he felt a soft arms go around his chest. A warm breath tickled his ear, and a smell enveloped his senses. It was nice. Not too sweet. Not too musky. Clean, natural… And very… He sniffed again, turning his head slightly.

He could see a blinding smile, and flushed cheeks. Feathery, pale hair, too. He smiled slightly.

That smell was like cotton candy. It was delicately fragrant. But it smelt like the autumn wind.

The smile faded, and pouty lips replaced them. They came closer. Ikki immediately closed his eyes, anticipating the kiss. He could feel warmth radiating from those lips as they neared his, and he… He… Could suddenly smell bacon.

His eyes flashed open. Food!

Ikki shot up, instantly forgetting his dream. He was oblivious to the fact that he was only dressed in pants. He followed his nose down the stairs, nearly tripping over his still-unresponsive feet.

As he neared the kitchen (he licked his lips – he could head and smell bacons frying!), he heard something very soft.

Melodic, even…

Nah.

He was hungry! He didn't want to waste precious energy thinking about inexistent things!

"Mm…" He had a dopey look on his face as he walked into the kitchen like a zombie.

… Only for his eyes to widen in a dumbfounded manner.

**-**_**what is it now?**_**-**

Kazu was having the time of his life as he waltzed around, occasionally flipping over the bacon, checking the coffee machine (his sister was an absolute mess in the mornings), frying buttered slices of bread, cracking the eggs and making them sunny-side up, scrambled, omelet-style, hard-boiled, soft-boiled, poached and other sundry styles... and singing as he did so.

It was a great way of de-stressing himself. Kami-sama knows that Kogarasumaru was a handful to deal with on a daily basis!

He efficiently filled three (large) plates with food, lips still moving as he sang to himself.

"_You could be my unintended,  
>Choice to live my life extended,<br>You will be the one I'll always love…__*****_" Kazu trailed off, finally finished with the song. He beamed at the mirror that had been placed over the stove… and his smile turned into a look of complete horror.

"IKKI!" He spun around, his hand shaking as he pointed at Ikki. "How long have you been standing there?"

The brunet still had a dumbfounded look on his face, though it slowly turned into a smirk. "Now, now, Kazuma…_ You will be the one I always love_?" He snickered, quoting a sentence from the verse. "I never knew you felt about me that way!"

Kazu spluttered, a blush taking over his cheeks. "S-shut up!" He glowered. "Or I'll eat your breakfast!"

"I'll bet it tastes like shit, so it doesn't matter…" Ikki sat down on the chair, smirking at Kazu.

The blond pouted slightly. He didn't appreciate being called a bad chef… It was probably the only thing he was better than Ikki at!

When the brunet gestured for a plate, he hesitantly gave him what he made.

But what if Ikki _was_ telling the truth? What If he really _was_ bad at cooking? Would Ikki start to think he was dumb? Annoying? Useless? He already had Akito (Agito too) to cater for his domestic needs and for Kogarasumaru… And what if Ikki decided he didn't want Kazu near him? What would he do? He couldn't just stay away from Ikki! He was- he was practically _his life_! And if he was expelled from Kogarasumaru, the team he helped found…?

He paled slightly as Ikki stared at the food suspiciously. He paled even more as the brunet took a large bite out of the eggs.

(_Shitwhatifhehadn'!_)

"Kazu…"

**-**_**kami-sama I hope that Kazu won't faint!**_**-**

"Kazu…"

Ikki smirked up at the blond. "Why didn't you ever cook for me?"

_Thud!_

The blond collapsed. Completely out cold.

**-**_**… I just jinxed it, didn't I?**_**-**

"Oi. Kazuma."

Prodding. It was annoying.

"Kazuma. Wake up."

That finger should stop. Before he bit it off.

"Nngh…"

A moment of silence. Thank _Kami-sama_.

"Wake up before I piss on your stupid cap!"

Kazu's eyes snapped open, leaping to his feet to save his beanie-

"OW!" Simultaneous groans of pain were heard as the Kazu and Ikki clutched at their forehead and chin, respectively.

Ikki scowled at Kazu. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were going to defile my beanie!" Kazu gave Ikki an immature pout.

"That was the only thing that was going to wake you up!"

"It was not!"

"It was so!"

"It was not!"

Obviously, this was going to degenerate into a verbal war of 'it was not's and 'it was so's, so Ikki decided to change the subject.

"I screamed that I was going to destroy I-Ts!"

"You did?" Kazu's eyes were wide.

The brunet nodded. "I did!" He paused. "And now you have to kiss my wound better." He pointed at his chin, glaring at Kazu.

The blond blinked slowly, incredulously. "… What?" He couldn't believe his ears. Did the 'Babyface Ikki' really say that?

Ikki tilted his head up, showing off the red mark that was left on his chin. "You have to kiss my wound better. Or I'll really piss on your beanie!" He shook the white cap threateningly.

Kazu looked at his chin nervously. He really didn't want to…

But he leaned forward; he gently placed his lips against his chin… and drew away.

"What was that? That wasn't even a kiss!"

The blond's cheeks were aflame as he gave Ikki a would-be challenging look. "Then why don't _you_ do it? If you're so smart!"

His cap fell to the ground as Ikki grabbed his cheeks, pulling him flush against his body. He gave the blond a coy smirk. "Don't blame me if you get hard." Kazu could only splutter as the elder boy pulled him into a breathtaking kiss, lips moving skillfully, and teeth grazing plush lips.

"Nngh…" A soft whimper left Kazu's lips as he felt fingers thread into his hair, tugging at the soft, golden threads roughly.

All he could feel was the warmth of Ikki's body underneath him, the intoxicating movements of his lips, the way he took control over him _tooveryeasily_… and he curled his fingers around his shirt. He could barely breath from the intensity of his kiss, causing him to break the kiss, panting loudly against his neck.

"I-Ikki…" He panted softly, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

The brunet smirked. "_That_'s how you kiss." He gave Kazu an onceover, raising an eyebrow when he took in what he did to the blond. "Told you you'll get hard." Kazu blushed darkly.

"S-shut it!"

He crossed his legs, squirming slightly.

Surprisingly, Ikki let out a soft moan. Kazu blinked, looking confused as he shifted again. Was he moaning because he was moving his ass?

"Mm… Kazu…?"

The low drawl of his voice caused a shiver to run down his spine, sending a spark of fire into the pit of his stomach. Kazu looked at him with a hazy look in his eyes, seemingly drunk from the sparks racing through his body.

"Move your ass one more time, and I'm going to pound it into the ground."

It took Kazu precisely three seconds to realize Ikki had said something. It took him a further four seconds to comprehend what he said. Then, another two seconds before he reacted. Kazu's cheeks burned a bright red as he looked at him incredulously, eyes suddenly clear of any lust-induced haze.

"_What_?"

Just as the yell escaped his lips, the Crow suddenly gripped his hips, making him jerk back- and he saw a triumphant smirk appear on Ikki's face.

Ikki's fingers trailed up his sides, causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. "You moved, Ka-_zu-_ma." The way he murmured Kazu's name out made him suddenly aware of the predatory glint in Ikki's eyes: dark, calculating, _lustful_.

"Y-you _made_ me," Kazu murmured weakly, as if that would stop his friend from, er, _pounding his ass into the ground_.

Not that it did.

He tossed his head back as he felt fingers slip into his pants, suddenly penetrating him. He gasped loudly as a stab of pain shot through from his… Ass. "AH-!"

"Fuck… You're so tight," Ikki smirked. Kazu couldn't reply as he cringed from the invading fingers. "Hey! Stop moving! It's going to hurt more."

Kazu gave him a watery look. "That fucking hurts! See how you like it if you have fingers inside your ass!" He let out a pained groan when another knuckle sank into him.

"Shut up." The Sky King-to-be murmured, his eyebrows scrunching up as he probed around with his fingertips. "Wow… This is fucking weird." He could feel Kazu's inner muscles squeeze around his fingers, making him glance up at the blond.

(Said blond looked as if someone was slowly wringing him through a mangle, feet first.)

A smirk played on Ikki's lips as he said, "You look constipated."

Kazu was incapable of giving him an answer as he let out another pained groan, a shudder wracking his slender frame. Damn it! He could feel _something_ slide _deeper_ into him- and it was _hot_. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried _not_ to feel _anything_ remotely _pleasurable_ from this- er, this feeling!

He could feel the fingers explore his inner walls, and squirmed slightly-

"Ah!" Sparks of pleasure practically stabbed him as he gasped. "Fuck!"

Ikki had a wide grin on his face. "Like that, Kazuma?" He cooed sickeningly, fingers continuously brushing against that- that… _Spot._

Kazu would have given him a one-fingered salute, if not for the constant waves of pleasure washing over him.

That bastard.

He let out a long, needy moan when he felt those fingers slid out of him, nails dragging lightly up down his thigh. "Nn…"

Ikki smirked, rolling over so that Kazu was beneath him. "… Heh," he snickered when he took in the blond's position. His legs spread, panting heavily, arms around Ikki's neck. The blond gave him a heated look, looking oddly vulnerable. (Or was that just Ikki?)

"What?" He asked gruffly, squirming under Ikki's gaze.

"Nothin'," the Crow just shrugged nonchalantly, before pulling Kazu's hips up.

A gasp left Kazu's lips. "F-fuck!"

He could feel Ikki's, er, _erection_ pressing up against his, um, _hole_.

And it was completely weird!

"Nn…" Ikki gave Kazu a sly grin. "Unzip my pants."

… What?

"What?"

"Unzip my pans, _Kazu_."

"FUCK NO!"

-**what?**-

In the end, Ikki had to unzip his pants by himself, chase Kazu down, bend him over the kitchen counter, and screw the lights of out him on said counter.

Then upstairs in Kazu's room.

… Then in the bathroom.

… … And on his bed again…

… … … It made Kazu wonder whether he could walk ever again.

-**ah, young love…**-

"… Kazu…?"

The blond glanced up, barely stopping another curse escaping his lips as he continued to limp down the corridor. "Hn."

Emiri gave him a nervous smile. "Are you… Alright?"

"Hn." He snorted, glaring at the floor. No, he _wasn't_ alright. That damned, fucking, stupid, ass of a crow! Screwing him _on the kitchen floor_, with his sister _upstairs_, fully approving of their so-called _relationship_! Then taking him up to his room and _screwing him again_! (And again… And again… And again…)

_What the fuck_?

Kazu stormed off, leaving Emiri staring at his back as he did so, in a lopsided, penguin-esque way.

Just as he rounded a corner, he crashed headfirst into a solid chest. He yelped, nearly falling onto his butt when an arm wrapped around his waist. A sensuous chuckle filled his ears.

"Why so unsociable today, _Kazu_?"

… No, the low drawl of Ikki's voice did _not_ send shivers down his spine.

And the way Ikki said his name.

It absolutely _didn't_. Not. At. All.

He didn't feel any attraction of lust because of that damned crow…!

(Nevertheless, Kazu still ended up on Ikki's bed, screaming his name out with his fingers buried into those unruly locks, writhing as- er. That's a story for another day!)

-x-

***** Unintended, by Muse (http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v=i9LOFXwPwC4). This is one of the most BEAUTIFUL songs I've ever heard.


End file.
